The Final Plan
by Midnightwolf72
Summary: Hotch and Rossi are having troubles with a dangerous female unsub. Rossi has a plan, buts a little unusual. Hotch X Rossi fluff. T for swearing. I apologize for its quality. I was trying to write in a new style. Feel free to tell me how you feel. And before you say anything, yes yes it sucks XD


The Final Plan

A Criminal Minds Fanfic

Rossi X Hotch Fluff

-X-

"Hotch, I don't think that this unsub is going to budge."

Aaron Hotchner sighed and rubbed his forehead, his head was pounding with an agonizing headache. Damn this woman. Six hours Bella Denero had been here, and still not a single word reguarding the case has been uttered by her. Only relentless flirting. And nothing could seem to rattle her. Aaron even sent in Agent Prentiss to shake her up, but this woman played hardball. Almost everyone have had enough. Every second she was sitting here was another second Madiline Rodgers was dying.

Hotch grumbled and looked up again. He thought to himself, _How can we make her fumble? _Behind him, one of Aaron's teamates David Rossi placed his hands on his leaders shoulder. For some reason, it calmed him down. Maybe it was the implied sense that he was not alone. Rossi repeated himself, "Aaron, I think maybe we should try something else."

Hotch turned towards his friend. "I know Dave, but what can we do?" Rossi shrugged and said "Well, I don't know. This woman is impossible. Everything we tried didn't faze her. Maybe we should look over the profile again."

Aaron sighed again and picked up the case file his team had composed.

"Ok, lets see." Aaron began "We profiled her to be extremly narcassitic and cocky, but only to hide the fact that she weak. All her life she had been turned down, which made her feel inadiquite. This lead her to kill young couples. She draws them in by pretending to be stranded. She then kills the male and tortures the female for several days. We belive that the female could represent herself, or even her weakness. She held them in a secondary location. Which she still refuses to reveal. Her pride seems to be the only thing not making her talk. Well, this is all thats useful, so I don't know what we can do."

Rossi thought hard. What could he do that could make Denero admitt to what she did? They had tried everything from insulting her, to praising her. Hell, they even brought in the girl's sister talk some sense into the woman. The only thing they haven't tried was good cop bad cop. And they knew that wouldn't help. Although when JJ and Morgan tried talking her together, she did seem more on guard. Maybe going in togther was a better idea. The thought of two people working together probably angered her fur- .

Rossi stopped. _Thats IT!_ he thought. Rossi turned his friend all around so he was facing him. Hotch looked startled, but Dave brushed that off. "Hotch, does the unsub know that you are single or in a relationship?"

"No, I don't think so... Rossi, why-?"

"Good. Aaron, you need to go in there and try to interview her!"

Hotch felt confused. Didn't Rossi just say he needed to change tatics? "Dave, I dont- know."

Rossi cut him short, "Just go in there and talk. Pretend to get angry when she flirts with you. I'll do the rest. Now go!"

Aaron was too confused not to listen, so he went ahead and walked into the room. When he entered, Bella looked up and smiled at the agent.

"Well hello there cutie, I was waiting for you to come and visit me. Having fun?"

Aaron's headache grew worse as he sat down infront of the woman. Like Dave had said, he pretended to get irritated. The woman smiled and sat back, clearly satisfied. Hotch remained neutral as he asked Denero a question, but in his mind he was cursing Dave for making him do this. But he kept pretending. Everytime she would flirt and question him, he would get madder and madder. And each time she would get harder and harder to crack. Finnaly, when Hotch reached boiling point, the door behind him opened.

In walked Agent Rossi, as calm as a butterfly. Hotch stood up, and still looking angry, asked in a annoyed voice, "What now?!"

Hotch was startled by his responce. "Dear, you shouldn't yell, its not to polite." And to hotch's complete and utter shock, Rossi kissed his on the cheek. Aaron stood back. The smaller man pretended not notice this and sat down at the table. Apperently the team leader wasn't the only one looking confused. Denero had a face of utter shock. She looked like someone had punched her right in the face.

Rossi smiled as he motioned for Hotch to sit beside him. Aaron sat down, still a little weary. _What had happened? Why had Dave kissed him?_ Aaron looked at his partner. He was staring back at the woman. His eyes glanced at Aarons and he winked. Instantly, the leader knew what that ment.

_Play along!_

"I apologize Bella. My friend I guess got a little tired." Rossi remarked. Hotch shot him a dirty look. Half because he was faking it. And half because he was legitamitly annoyed with the agent. He was the one who told him to be angry. Rossi noticed and chuckled. Denero looked at the both of them and said, with a distinct tone "You seem to be more... than friends."

Rossi chuckled again and remarked "Yes, I guess we are. I hope you don't mind. We work better together."

Bella shook her head and sat back once more. She looked like she could kill both men right there. "I don't mind. You two look cute together."

"Thats good." He then proceded to grab Aarons hand on the table. Ignore Hotches and his own profound blushing, he continued. "Bella we need to know where Madiline is. Can you please tell us."

When Denero didn't answer, David took that as a good sign. His plan was working. She was rattled. He continued on. "Please Bella. I know you have a heart. If you could ju-"

"I don't have a heart. Not anymore."

Hotch was startled. _Why didn't he think of this? It was genuis_, he thought. _The couple thing was driving her mad! _Aaron wanted to push it further. Talking and thinking slowly, he spoke "Now Bella, you know you do. Somewhere down there, everyone does."

If looks could kill, both he and Rossi would be dead. Denero shook her head and nearly yelled, "Well I don't. I belive hearts and love are all lies. Lies that are ment to kill the body and brain. Just you two wait. One day someone will do something terrible. And that will be the end."

Rossi then knew this was the moment we was waiting for. Squeezing Hotches hand, he let loose the tornado.

"Bella, you know thats not true. I know thats not true. I love Aaron, and no matter what I will."

"It is. It is true. And its up to me to destoy the lies."

"Is that why you killed all those people? Because you were jealous of their love? Or that they had someone."

"Shut up. Are you not listening to me?"

"Or was it?" hotch picked up the ball, getting into it, "Because you saw Madiline and it reminded herself of you? And you wanted to save her from the pain you felt?"

"I said shut up."

"Denero, Where... is... she?"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO!" Hotch yelled again, standing up. Rossi didn't stop his boss, because he knew what he was doing. "I shall not. I think the reason you kill is because those girls remind you of yourself. And all the times you were rejected and kicked around. I think you do have a heart Denero. I think you didn't want such young people get hurt. So you killed them to protect them. Well I will tell you something. Love is not lies. Its the truth. Its the only true thing in this world. I know. i have- I do feel it! Now, save the girl. TELL US WHERE SHE IS!"

"NO! SHE'S BETTER OFF WHERE SHE IS! I SAVED HER! THAT MAN WAS HORRIBLE! HE WAS GOING TO CHEAT ON HER THEN DUMP HER LIKE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! I KNOW! GOD DAMN IT I SAVED HER! SHE'S WHERE NOBODY CAN FIND HER! NO MAN!"

"WHERE?!"

"AT MY WEREHOUSE IN THE WOODS. NO MAN COULD FIND HER THERE. WE WERE SAFE. WE WERE SEC- oh shit."

Hotch and Rossi were already walking out the room as soon as she said those words. Rossi was dialing Garcia and Hotch was calling Morgin and Ried.

" Garcia, I need you to check and see if their are any old werehouses in the Slender Woods. I think we found our secondary location... Thanks Garcia. Hotch, theres a werehouse near the main trail. Just west."

"Thanks. Morgin, we got it. Go to the Slender Woods and take the main trail. Head west. you'll find a werehouse. Madiline should be in there... Great, we'll meet you there."

Hotch turned to look at the befounded woman. He smiled and thanked her. He then grabbed Rossi's hand and pulled him out of the room. "Great idea Dave."

"Thanks. We should go now." Rossi turned to walk. But then he was pulled back. Hotch had not let go. He pulled the smaller man in and, in an act of pure sirprise, kissed him full on the lips.

His immediate reaction was not to move. Rossi stood still. Then he began to relax. He knew what the boss was doing. They still needed to look like a couple infront of the unsub. So, Rossi kissed back, deepining it. It lasted only for a second or so, until Hotch let go. Rossi looked up at the man. His eyes were unreadable. And, in usuon, they left the hallway together. When they were clear out of earshot, Rossi shot him a questionable look.

"Hey, when I commit, I commit." Hotch shrugged. Rossi laughed a little and then walked off. Hotch followed. Then he noticed something. His headache was gone. Smiling to himself now, Aaron made a small mental note,

_"Remeber to use that tatic again"_

-X-

I apologize. This is not one of my best works. I hope you find it atleast entertaining.


End file.
